Deimon Gideon
| jname = デイモンギデオン | rname = Deimon Gideon |ename = |first = |affltion = Juichibukai |ocupation = Pirate Juichibukai |jva=Masashi Ebara |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 320,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} "Pirate Emperor" Deimon Gideon is the captain of the Deimon Pirates and an member of the Juichibukai before the organization disbanded. He is also the Father of Deimon Mimi the Inventor of the Straw Hat Pirate and also the King of Ohon and the Husband of Deimon Seraphina and main antagonist of the Ohon Arc He is also a major antagonist in the Marineford Arc where he took part in the Battle of Marineford and sided with the Marines, along with most of the other Juichibukai. Appearance Gideon is a tall, very youthful, appearing like a young man.has red eyes and spiky black hair Personality Gideon's personality is an ambiguous one Gideon appears to be very spoiled, bratty and perverted despite his perverted nature he shown to be more interested in Fighting then hitting on girls in fact he was able resist Seraphina Charmin ability and also strong will power to resist Hancock beauty he seems more easygoing and is much more accepting of Hayate as his heir. Gideon is mostly a very self-righteous and arrogant individual, surrounding himself with cups of wine and other luxuries as opposed to truly ruling anything as he should. Gideon is a highly pompous and pampered individual, but at the same time is more than capable of taking matters into his own hands and solving problems as he sees fit, ranging from ending all wars in the various countries or to going out into the woods to find Mimi when she was lost as a child or hunt down Pirate to claim the bounty on the head. Gideon is bossy yet easygoing and wouldn't be bothered to do any responsibility himself. However, when confronted by an enemy, Gideon is supremely confident and commanding. He shows that he is willing to spare his enemy's life if they bowed down, apologized to him, and spared him any further trouble, but not without establishing his place far above them, even if he has to demonstrate his power, a mere fraction of which easily supports his superiority. Gideon also enjoy his Juichibukai status in fact he would anything to maintain his status agreeing to take part the of Shichiko War just to keep it. He later became annoyed by the fact that Juichibukai System was abolished Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Deimon Pirates , Deimon Gideon had complete authority over his crew and an member of the Shichibukai he was an powerful foe. Also as the King of Ohon he has complete control over the country Gideon was a powerful figure and has crush many enemy with revelant ease Physical Strength Deimon Gideon is one of the most powerful pirates to appear so far. He has displayed physical abilities of superhuman strength, reflexes, spryness, dexterity and speed, with excellent reaction time. Devil Fruit Gideon has ate the Chikara Chikara no Mi a Logia-type Devil Fruit that grants him the powers of the element of radius. As a Logia-user, he is able to let objects pass through him and reconstruct his body from energy particles.His power is very destructive, causing huge explosions and can easily destroy buildings. Relationships Family Deimon Seraphina It is unknown exactly how his relationship with his wife is, especially considering his intention to step down from the throne to go around doing perverted things to other women.It was consider not unusual for a King to Concubine as noted by Sanji but Gideon uniquely has only his one wife instead. Seraphina does love Gideon a lot, being the one who protected her and first male to resist her charm. Deimon Mimi Gideon is Mimi's Father whom he can be quite demanding towards when they disobey his orders like running away from home. While his Daughter love each other like family, there is little evidence that they also love him as a father, and equally little evidence that Gideon really cares for his daughter. However, as like any father, Gideon is a loving father, though this was not shown during most of his appearance. He found Mimi when the latter is lost in a forest, Deimon Emi Deimon Sicily Straw Hat Pirate Monkey D Luffy Date D Hayate History Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Ohon Saga Ohon Arc Submit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Marineford Arc Post-War Arc Category:Juichibukai Category:Pirate Captain Category:Character